El Santuario
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Nico tiene un hogar, después de tantos años y en el lugar menos esperado.
1. I

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson ni de Saint Seiya (Omega). Si lo fuera, hace mucho que las hubiera combinado y le hubiera pagado a algún autor para hacer la novela gráfica de estas historias juntas.

**Advertencias:**  
-Se darán cuenta, mientras leen, que Nico es un adulto. Sólo he leído la primera saga de Percy Jackson. No he leído mucho de "Los Héroes del Olimpo" pero conozco lo básico.  
-Tomo en cuenta Saint Seiya Omega, por eso aparece Raki.  
-No sé cuando actualice, espero que pronto. Y que les guste este headcanon que les comparto.

* * *

Han pasado muchos años desde que tenía diez, eternamente diez mejor dicho. Los recuerdos de su adolescencia son cada vez menos frescos, pero siguen siendo algo pesados, pues las sensaciones de lo que vivió siguen estando ahí.

Nico sonríe, con nostalgia más no con añoranza, porque recuerda mucho de él en esos años. Esos años en los que creía que el mundo se le iba encima, en que su vida entre las sombras era lo más ideal. Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de su don, lo adoraba, sin embargo, la connotación negativa que llevaba consigo… de ese prejuicio no se deshizo sino hasta muchos años después. Sigue sonriendo, y lo hace porque se siente bien, porque es perfecto poder hacerlo, sonreír es un regalo que se negó por tanto tiempo a pesar de lo fácil que es acceder a él.

Era un mocoso ignorante.

No escucha pasos, pero sabe que alguien se acerca.

Su mirada esta puesta en el horizonte, el cielo azul choca en la distancia contra la tierra. Se lleva la mano a la barbilla, su codo en su rodilla y se pregunta si Urano seguirá intentando alcanzar a Gea a pesar de ser la responsable de su caída, de pérdidas y de demasiadas fatalidades ¿O se habrá arrepentido Gea de lo que hizo e intenta alcanzar a su esposo? Sea cual sea el caso, la escena se repita en todas partes del mundo, siendo considerada hermosa. El no la considera hermosa, pero si interesante. Era mejor verlos en Grecia que en Manhattan.

Y la presencia se acerca, no la mira aunque su vista ya la alcanza. Sigue en la misma posición.

Sonríe otra vez, porque le parece curioso haber terminado en el lugar donde todo empezó. Encontrar refugio en donde su padre nació. Aunque considerando que no recuerda mucho de su madre, salvo que era Italiana no tenía caso si quiera buscar algo ahí. De italiano sólo tenía el nombre y el idioma. De griego tenía la sangre. Jamás tuvo a la familia. Pero sigue sonriendo porque verdaderamente ya no le importa. Con el tiempo descubrió que no necesitaba conocer a más hijos de Hades para tener una familia.

Los pasos acompañaron a la presencia, al fin los escuchaba. Y aunque estaba mal visto hacer algo parecido a correr, a quien venía no le importaba.

Entonces sonríe de lado, porque antes, la sola idea de llamar a personas ajenas y desconocidas familia le hubiera parecido descabellado. La verdad es que no lo hace aún, al menos no en voz alta. Las única personas a las que llamó hermanas se llaman Bianca y Hazel y porque verdaderamente lo eran. Pero recordar a la primera hace que su sonrisa se desvanezca. Y no porque la extrañé tanto como cuando era adolescente, sino porque se lamenta que no este ahí a su lado. No la extraña. Lo que tiene es que le hubiera gustado que ella también gozara de lo mismo: paz, tranquilidad y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y no, tampoco dice eso en voz alta. Pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Desde Piscis hasta Aries. Hasta Palaestra y en el campamento…. Y para que negarlo. Desde el Olimpo hasta el Tartaro. Aunque a su padre le molestó y todavía lo hace. La diferencia es que ya no dice nada. Aprendió, con el tiempo, que no tenía derecho.

Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros, pero ya no eran lo único perceptible, ahora había una respiración, y tan agudos eran sus sentidos que también oía la coleta de cabello contra el viento.

Al principio, llegar a ese lugar le había parecido irreal. Ni si quiera sabía de su existencia hasta que su padre tuvo que disponer de él. Tenía que enviar un mensaje, porque por alguna extraña razón que su padre no le quiso ni decir, Hermes no podía hacerlo, a pesar de ser el mensajero de los dioses. También le advirtió que no podía usar sus sombras. Al menos no para llegar a su destino, pero si para ir a un lugar cercano. Un pueblo llamado Rodorio.

Su verdadero destino era "El Santuario".

Al fin baja la vista un poco, y puedo ver a la persona que se acerca. Bueno, las personas. Se sorprende, porque sólo esperaba ver a una de ellas. La primera que sabía que vendría era una mujer de pelo rojo, casi podría jurar que magenta, con dos puntitos en lugar de cejas. Se llamaba Raki.

Raki era todo lo opuesto a él. Le recordaba a su yo de diez años cuando llegó al campamento, cuando conoció a Percy y descubrió que los mitos eran una realidad. Haciendo preguntas, sin darse cuenta que era una molestia, que incomodaba. Era ingenua y muy ruidosa. Le parecía insoportable. Todavía lo era pero se acostumbró. Ahora no puede pasar un día sin escuchar el parloteo de la chica.

Ella fue la primera en recibirlo al llegar a ese lugar que parecía detenido por siempre en la época gloriosa de la antigua Grecia. La niña le había preguntado que deseaba y le dijo que tenía que encontrar a una tal "Saori Kido" tenía un mensaje para ella, pero la niña en lugar de llevarlo con la persona que buscaba lo llevó con un hombre con las mismas características que ella, pero era pelirrojo zanahoria y estaba estar ocupado trabajando con armaduras que se le hicieran familiares. El hombre lo saludo con una sonrisa. Antes de si quiera decir más mando a la pequeña niña por algo con el vecino. Ella acató la orden y apenas se fue algo había cambiado, en el ambiente y especialmente en el hombre frente suyo. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle quien era y él dijo la verdad, su padre le había dicho que no había problema.

"Nico di Angelo. Hijo de Hades."

La expresión amable del hombre cambió. Su sonrisa se volvió una fina línea recta, sus ojos se entrecerraron y por primera vez supo lo que fue que te atravesaran el alma. No supo que lo sorprendió más. El cambio de humor o el hecho de que un humano tuviera una presencia tan abrumadora como aquella. Porque a pesar de que Nico se recompuso en menos de tres segundos, el simple hecho de lograr eso en él, un hijo de Hades… quería decir que ese hombre que estaba frente a él no era normal.

Detrás de Raki, viene otra mujer, alta de piel oscura, pelo castaño y rizado. Usando un atuendo diferente. Nico la reconoce porque era su hermana, Hazel. Ella sonríe al sentir su mirada y sube corriendo los últimos escalones de las escaleras donde él esta sentado. Después de tantos meses sin su compañía, verla y poder abrazarla fue lo segundo mejor que le pudo pasar ese día.

El hecho de que el hombre se comportara así cuando lo conoció no le pareció raro, todo el mundo lo hacía. Los hijos de Hades parecen ser deseados sólo por sus padres. Fuera de ahí eran como una plaga o un gato negro. El hombre le preguntó por su verdadero propósito y el dijo la verdad: un mensaje para Saori Kido, y únicamente para ella.

"Es la primera vez en más de treinta años que un semi-dios viene al Santuario. Pero es la primera que lo hace un hijo de Hades. No son especialmente bienvenidos."

"No lo somos en ningún lado, a decir verdad" confesó. Le sostenía la mirada al hombre y estaba poniendo todo de sí para emanar esa aura a muerte que hacía que el resto de los semi-dioses y algunas deidades menores huyeran de él. Pero este hombre era impenetrable.

"Debo asumir que tu único propósito es entregar el mensaje ¿cierto?"

"En persona, así es."

"Entonces nos veremos al atardecer a la entrada de las doce casas. No te perderás, todo el mundo sabe donde es, inclusive tu lo sabrás. Te estaré esperando."

"No puedo esperar tanto" le había recriminado. Tenía cosas que hacer en el campamento en esos momentos.

"Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades" le llamó, y la verdad le había parecido exagerada tanta formalidad, y tanta solemnidad. Porque ese hombre no sólo lo trató como si fuera un posible enemigo. Lo hacía con respeto. Algo que nunca antes alguien había hecho, salvo sus amigos… "La persona a la que desea ver no guarda una estrecha relación con su padre. Hades atentó contra su vida hace veinte años. Contra la de ella y el mundo como lo conocemos a decir verdad. Entenderá que su visita no será vista con los mejores ojos. Si es una emergencia entregar el mensaje, lo mejor será que esperé. Tenemos que arreglar todo para su encuentro con ella."

"Estoy seguro que si hubiera querido matarla, lo hubiera hecho hace bastante tiempo."

Y el hombre sonrió, le sonrió con ironía, con burla…

"No dudo de sus habilidades, joven, estoy seguro que son iguales a las de su padre. Pero créame, ni si quiera usted puede matar a la señorita Saori con tanta facilidad. Su mismo padre lleva desde la época del mito tratando deshacerse de ella y no ha podido hacerlo."

En ese instante todo se lleno de preguntas en su mente. ¿Quién era "Saori Kido"? No era un nombre griego entonces ¿Era acaso una semi-diosa? Pero la mejor preguntar era… si su padre tenía problemas con ella ¿por qué mandarlo precisamente a él?

"Hasta el atardecer Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Lo estaré esperando."

"Llámeme Nico" le dijo, le pidió. Tanta formalidad, un título de esa longitud era raro, antinatural… "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kiki" respondió, y le sonrió antes de continuar "Kiki de Aries. Caballero dorado de la orden de santos que juró proteger a la encarnación humana de la diosa Atena, Saori Kido".

El hombre se había ido, dejándolo solo, con muchas preguntas, aún más confundido que cuando llegó y preguntándose a qué lugar lo había mandado su padre.

Nico, al despegarse de Hazel sonríe una vez más. Por que ella esta ahí, con él, en el santuario.

* * *

Hay continuación pero la dejo hasta aquí porque tenía tarea que hacer...


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y Saint Seiya siguen sin pertenecerme. Ya metí abogados y todo pero nop. Siguen perteneciendo a Rick Riordan y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

**Cap. corto es cap. corto. #SorryNotSorry.**

Cualquier error díganme porque no lo cheque muy bien.

* * *

Las preguntas que plagaban la mente de Nico en aquel entonces eran demasiadas y todas tenían su origen en ese lugar y mientras esperaba el atardecer estas sólo se acentuaron.

Había aprendido, mientras escuchaba hablar a los lugareños, que en aquel lugar vivía Atena. Aunque según Kiki, esa mujer no era la diosa sino una encarnación humana de ella. Lo cual no quería decir que el tuviera claro a que se refería. Ese nuevo concepto era una de sus mayores dudas. Después venía el hecho de lo diferente que era ese lugar a todos los anteriores visitados por Nico; las personas que ahí habitaban lucían ropas reminiscentes a la usanza griega antigua, cualquier rastro de adaptación a la época moderna era mínimo, y estaba seguro que la mayoría de las personas que llevaban puesta una máscara eran mujeres.

Pudo haber hablado con alguien, salir de sus dudas, pero esa era la época en la que no hablaba, sólo observaba y sacaba conclusiones de lo que le rodeaba. Era bueno para eso después de todo.

.

.

.

Hazel le explica el motivo de su visita sorpresa, alegando que es un día que no podía perderse si significa tanto para él. Nico lo agradece con una enorme sonrisa que su hermana imita. Raki los apresura y ambos hermanos bajan las escaleras abrazados hablando de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia, de sus amigos en Norteamérica, de Percy, de Annabeth, de Jason, de Frank… de la vida que ha dejado atrás y no se arrepiente de que sea así. Adora a sus amigos, pero prefiere mil veces su paz.

.

.

.

Al llegar el atardecer no ha comido, pero no era necesario –o eso pensó él- y tal y como le dijo "Kiki", encontró sin ningún problema la entrada a las doce casas: unas casi interminables escaleras que refulgían con la luz del atardecer y que tenían como único punto de descanso una construcción que asemejaba un templo griego. Dichas construcciones eran "las casas", doce en total. De ahí el creativo nombre.

Su espera no duró mucho, un brillo inusual y amarillento se reflejó en las escaleras, y Nico sólo tuvo que voltear el rostro para saber que el origen había sido Kiki, quien se había cambiado en una armadura completamente dorada. Tal aparición lo había impresionado tanto que le fue imposible disimular. Porque no fue sólo la llamativa armadura que le parecía exageradamente presuntuosa -¿Una armadura dorada? ¿En serio?-, sino que también el hecho de que no supo que Kiki se acercaba. Si no hubiera visto el reflejo de su armadura pudo haber llegado a su lado y Nico ni enterado.

"¿Listo?"

"¿Subiremos las doce?"

"Sí"

.

.

.

La primera vez que subió las escaleras por las que ahora baja acompañado de su hermana, le habían parecido eternas. No cansadas porque había pasado por cosas peores, pero era un camino tan extenso desde Aries hasta Piscis, para al final ser recibido por Atena en sus aposentos. Pero el camino ya ha sido recorrido tantas veces que a Nico no le molesta.

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?" pregunta Hazel.

"Un juramento ante Atena, Harbinger y todos sus santos. Después demostrar que soy digno."

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" vuelve a preguntar su hermana y Nico sonríe ampliamente.

"Ya lo verás"

.

.

.

Llegar hasta los aposentos de Atena les tomó como cuarenta minutos. Nico no hizo ningún comentario sobre su cansancio o lo ridículo que le parecía que no hubiera un elevador para ahorrarse tanto tiempo de caminata en subida. Y no era que le afectara mucho, sólo le parecía innecesariamente molesto.

El templo de Atena era amplio y majestuoso, enorme y abrumante. Sus quejas interiores se ven interrumpidas ante la presencia que emana de ese lugar. No sólo era que de repente se sintiera pequeño y recordara que era un crío, también estaba esa cálida atmosfera llena de paz que tenía mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo sin sentir y que por primera vez él no perturbaba.

"Espero no te haya agotado la caminata hasta aquí."

Kiki empezó a caminar, su tono de voz era sereno. No había rastro de amenaza

"Subir las doce casas siempre implica un desgaste para quienes lo hacen por primera vez. A menos que tengan una misión contra reloj. Bajo esas circunstancias logran subirlas sin ningún problema".

El santo de oro rió por lo bajo, lo cual le hizo entender a Nico que lo último dicho era un chiste personal.

"Estoy bien" contestó con simpleza.

"Entonces sigamos, Atena y los demás nos esperan".

Se adentraron al templo. Nico notó que aunque era una amplia construcción, era básicamente una serie de columnas del mismo tipo que sostenían un amplio techo. No sabía si el lugar era precisamente un edificio habitable o no, pero si que resultaba intimidante para el guerrero inexperto.

Después de unos cinco minutos caminando llegaron frente a un amplio marco cubierto de cortinas. Kiki se adelantó unos pasos para poder abrirlas y darle el paso a Nico.

"Creí que era considerado una amenaza", empezó mientras cruzaba "¿Por qué tanta cordialidad?"

Lo primero que sintió al cruzar al otro lado fue una fresca brisa golpeando contra su rostro, después un suave aroma llegó a su nariz lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño. No era fanático del olor de las flores. Y lo último que percibió fue la voz de una mujer joven, pero cuyas palabras pesaban tanto como las del Dios más antiguo…

"Porque todos los seres vivos merecen ser tratados con respeto, Nico"

…aunque su mensaje fuese uno de amabilidad para un marginado como él.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero a diferencia del último capítulo, en lugar de seguir escribiendo tuve que ponerme a hacer mi tarea. De hecho aún tengo tarea, pero la estoy ignorando descaradamente a pesar de ser la última que hago y haré el resto de mi vida... creo.

Esto sigue...


End file.
